


Babe

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: “Oh my god!” You completely forgot your question turning on your heels to completely remove yourself from the situation. Something told you that Bucky was going to hold this over you for a looong time.





	Babe

You had been searching for Bucky for the pure purpose of asking him a question about your missing packet of cookies. When you found him…your big mouth happened to make things less than friendly or more than friendly depending on your view of the relationship scale. 

“Babe, oh–” You hadn’t meant for it to slip out, your awareness of it made you stop before you could ask your question instead stumbling over an explanation,“I mean, I didn’t mean to call you babe, umm-” You caught Bucky grinning right at you from his seat on the sofa, “why are you smiling about it??” You found your embarrassment and confusion coming together in the worst mix possible.

You called him babe…oh, god…  

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

“Shut up!” You put your face in your hands, groaning at the self-assured tone of his voice. You hated it when he teased you about things…it confused you. It made you think there was more to your friendship than just simple friendship.

“Hey, babe-”

“Oh my god!” You completely forgot your question turning on your heels to completely remove yourself from the situation. Something told you that Bucky was going to hold this over you for a _looong_ time.


End file.
